Dear Ms Lovegood
by editorofthequibbler
Summary: After the war, we're all a little damaged: even Hogwarts is broken down. So they're going back to build it up again. A story told in letters, journal entries, receipts and shopping lists. Harry x Luna
**Hello everyone! Welcome to my Huna fanfic. This will probably be different from any other fanfic I've done because it is told entirely through letters, journal entries, receipts and shopping lists.**

 **I wanted to make a story where the reader could fill in the gaps. Of course, it's non-canon, but compliant with books 1 through to 7: it is just post Hogwarts that has changed.**

 **Summary: After the war, we're all a little damaged: even Hogwarts is broken down. So they're going back to build it up again. A story told in letters, journal entries, receipts and shopping lists. Harry x Luna.**

 **Rating: T**

 **I don't own anything except the idea. And even that isn't completely original. I hope you like it.**

Dear Ms. Lovegood,

We would like to ask for your assistance with the clean-up of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the war.

It is an important job, as Hogwarts needs to be prepared for the students next year, so they see it as a welcoming place and become students when it is in its full glory. We understand that you were a prominent member of the war, and fought against Voldemort in the Final Battle, and completely appreciate that you may not want to become involved with something that could remind you of friends and/or family lost.

However, if you would like to assist please reply directly. All people assisting with the clean up are required to meet at Platform 9¾ on August 1st. The clean-up will last for approximately a month. Accommodation is provided.

Thank you for all you did and all you continue to do,

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dear Professor McGonagall,

It would be lovely to help with Hogwarts again.

I am surprised anyone remembers me there! It is an honour to get a letter.

At the moment, I am the editor for The Quibbler, as my father has retired since his heart is not as good as it used to be, and the wrackspurts often make his brain confused nowadays.

The war has done things to a lot of people, but it seems selfish to wallow in your sadness without trying to fix the mess, don't you think?

I will see you soon, and I will bring myself, and I am assuming, my luggage. May I bring my Kneazle? His name is Quentin he is extremely friendly: I have a license for him so he's completely legal. He is a very regal animal, and I'm sure everyone will like him. The only reason I ask is that I get lost quite often, and they are incredibly adapt at leading one home and keeping you safe: it might be useful for me, and keep me out of the way of others!

If not, I can find a sitter for him.

Thank you,

 _Luna_

Dear Ms. Lovegood,

We look forward to seeing you.

Your Kneazle will be accepted with open arms, as none of the former students attending the clean-up have a Kneazle allergy. He will have to be kept in your quarters at mealtimes however, as well as any important meetings that may take place.

We will greet you on August 1st,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

...

Dear Mr. Potter,

We would like to ask for your assistance with the clean-up of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the war.

It is an important job, as Hogwarts needs to be prepared for the students next year, so they see it as a welcoming place and become students when it is in its full glory. We understand that you were a prominent member of the war, and were the person Voldemort in the Final Battle, and completely appreciate that you may not want to become involved with something that could remind you of friends and/or family lost.

However, if you would like to assist please reply directly. All people assisting with the clean up are required to meet at Platform 9¾ on August 1st. The clean-up will last for approximately a month. Accommodation is provided.

Thank you for all you did and all you continue to do,

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hello Professor,

I would very much like to get involved in the clean-up for Hogwarts. Ron has asked me to tell you he would like to, but he is pretty busy at the moment. You may know he has recently joined the Chudley Cannons as a keeper, so is always busy with practices.

Hermione will write to you to apologise, but she's becoming increasingly involved with S.P.E.W. She's been saying how she'll definitely come back to complete her N.E.W.T.S though, despite all the work she's doing.

So unfortunately it's just me. I hope it will be enough, but I'm sure others will be there. Neville has already told me that he has been invited, and is definitely coming. It will be good to see old friends. You try to keep in touch, of course, but you do drift apart. It's not been that long after the war, but I'm already realising how different the normal world is! It's all been quite different from the life I was living previously!

At least Hogwarts is a constant, that's what I say, and I see it as my responsibility to fix what has been damaged.

I will see you soon.

from,

 _Harry_

Dear Mr Potter,

Hogwarts is always your home, and it will always be here: of that you can be sure.

It is a shame Mr Weasley and Miss Granger cannot come to assist, but you are more than enough, and there are many other previous students. Ms. Lovegood, for example, is very keen to help.

We will see you on August 1st.

Regards,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

...

Dear Harry,

I just wanted to let you know that I bumped into Luna yesterday. I was at Diagon Alley to pick up a few supplies and we saw one another in the Apothecary. It was really nice to see her again, and we stopped at Fortescue's (who is still running the shop, even after the war and all things he's been through) and chatted for a bit.

She's coming to the clean-up, and she was extremely excited about it. Seems she doesn't get out much, her Dad's not done well after the war, it sounds like. She says it's partly wrackspurts, and tries to cover it up with a smile, but I feel bad for her.

Apparently she's going to Scandinavia next year, to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack, but only if she can find a partner to come with her. I almost offered, but then I remembered how much I love home.

I did realise how much I'd missed her: she was her same quirky self as always, and she gave me a copy of the Quibbler- she's editing it now, instead of her father- and she was wondering if you'd do a piece? She says she'd send it through me as an informal request, so you didn't feel pressured. She said something about formal letters and how they can make you more susceptible to vampires, or something. She wanted a piece on nothing in particular- just how life was, if you felt any different, how it all was. Actually, she did mention how it wasn't for the sales, but how she wondered if you'd want to talk about it, as you would, get it off your chest.

I would really recommend the idea, you've been brooding a bit too much lately, and this clean-up is good to socialise, but talking is what you're definitely not doing. Maybe writing will be easier? Just a thought.

Also, as a note, would you ask Hermione if she can find someone to look after my greenhouse while I'm away? She seems to keep meeting lovely people while she's working on S.P.E.W and I'm sure she'll know someone.

Thanks,

 _Neville_

Hey Neville,

I asked Hermione, and she says she knows a lovely woman near the area. She says she'll write.

I don't know about that article. I don't think I'm ready, you know? It's been difficult with Ginny and everything.

We had another fight last night, by the way. It's impossible at the moment to keep it together. She stormed out into the street and I didn't see her til next morning: I think she slept over at Parvati's. Her journalist career is really taking off, but I don't seem to be a part of it anymore.

Like I said, it's difficult.

But we all move on: Ron and Hermione are doing magnificently, despite the bickering. It is never full on fights like Ginny and I, you know? Just almost adorable squabbling. Molly says they balance each other out, which I think is true.

You should definitely go on an expedition though, but probably the Amazon: I bet you'll find rare and unusual plants, and you'll become incredibly famous- well, even more famous than you already are.

Next time I see you it will be August, right? Wow, it's so close now. It's very odd to be going back to Hogwarts. You think you've lost a place, but it seems you'll always belong.

 _Harry_

 **The next chapter will be longer and have other formats rather than letter writing. If you feel so inclined, please review. :)**


End file.
